


I Scream

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-05-04
Updated: 1997-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair stop for an ice cream cone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a trip to my fave ice cream place.
> 
> Also, this was my first piece of completed and web published fanfiction, EVER.

"Hey, Chief, what's say we stop for an ice cream," Jim said, as he pulled the truck in behind the "Dairy Treat Palace".

"Well, since we're here, why not? You buying, man?" Blair asked hopefully.

Smiling, Jim replied, "Yes, I'll treat you. This time."

They decided to eat their cones of soft serve vanilla ice cream at one of the picnic tables situated behind the establishment, where Jim had parked the truck. As they were eating, Blair looked over at Jim, and stared as the man's tongue licked up and down, then all around the ice cream, and then he took the head of the ice cream in his mouth, and slurped the top of it, then he licked his lips. Blair felt his cock growing hard in reaction to this little display, *Oh, man, I do _not_ need this. If Jim knew I reacted to him like this, he'd kill me. Cold, think cold. Ice cream is cold, cold lakes, freezers--*

"You've got ice cream on your fingers, Chief," Jim pointed out.

"Shit! I forgot to get napkins, I'll have to go get some," Blair said as he switched the cone to the other hand and looked at the ice cream all over his fingers.

Before he could stand up, Jim grabbed his wrist and growled, "I'll take care of it for you," and pulled Blair's hand up to his mouth, slowly licking the melted ice cream off of Blair's fingers. Looking directly into Blair's startled, deep blue eyes, Jim slowly sucked the younger man's index finger into his mouth, sucking on it, swirling his tongue all around it, gently nipping it. Blair's eyes closed, his ice cream cone falling from his hand, and he moaned, as his head fell back and he savoured the sensation and felt his cock growing even harder. "Like that do we?" Jim asked as he released the first finger and took the next one into his mouth, giving it the same treatment as the other.

"Oh, ummm, Jim, I, oohh, don't think this is, is the, uh..." Blair gave up any attempt at speech, all he could focus on was the feel of that hot, wet, mouth sucking on his finger, the satiny tongue that was tasting him and wanting that mouth to be on another, much bigger part of his body. Releasing the finger, but not the hand, Jim stood up, pulling Blair with him and slowly pushed the younger man up against the back of the truck, holding him close. Blair reached up to wrap his arms around Jim's neck, "Jim, what are you doing, and should you be doing it here, I mean it is a public place--" Blair protested very weakly.

"There's nobody else here, and even if the people in there see us, what are they going to do, call the cops? Now shut up," Jim answered, as he bent down to kiss that luscious mouth.

Blair moaned again, as Jim started the bruising kiss, feeling that tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. As Blair opened his mouth in response, he felt the larger man leaning in against him, could feel Jim's erection pressing against his hip, and then that tongue was in his mouth tasting tongue, teeth, everything. When Blair's tongue snaked into the other man's mouth, Jim groaned deep in his throat, and he ground his erection against Blair.

Breaking the kiss, but not letting the younger man go, he moved Blair out of the way and opened the truck's hatch back. Jim picked Blair up and placed him inside, climbed in after him, and closed the truck's back door. As he was being pushed to the floor, Blair whispered huskily, "Oh, that's why you had the back seat in the down position."

"Anyone ever tell you, you talk _way_ too much, Sugar?" Jim answered, laying down on top of Blair, starting to kiss him again before he could answer. Jim sucked on that pouty lower lip of his partner's while at the same time rubbing his erection against Blair's cock, and even through the fabric, the sensation was so intense, Jim thought he was going to cum right then. Slowly kissing his way to Blair's ear, Jim pulled the earlobe into his mouth, tonguing and gently sucking on the earrings there. As Jim started to kiss and lick his way down Blair's neck, Blair moved his hands to undo Jim's shirt, but the older man batted his hands away, "No, Baby, I told you--this is MY treat."

Pushing Blair's shirt up under his arms, Jim slowly ran his fingers through the furry mat of chest hair, pinching the boy's nipples as his fingers grazed over them, causing loud whimpers in the man underneath him. Moving his mouth down to those nipples, Jim flicked his tongue quickly over one nipple then the other. He kissed one nipple, then sucked it into his mouth, nipping it and slowly releasing it, then kissing his way across to the other one, giving it the same treatment. By this time, Blair was bucking his hips, trying to get Jim to move his hand down to Blair's raging hard on. Placing a hand on one of Blair's hips to still him, Jim then slowly moved his hand across and stroked Blair's cock. "Oh, Jim, please, please...."

"Please what, Baby?"

"Oh, gods, suck me, suck my cock, make me cum, oh please, do I have to beg?" Blair rasped.

"No, but I wanted to hear you ask, Sugar," Jim replied as he moved to pull Blair's jeans and underwear down, freeing his erection. Jim turned around so they were in a sixty nine position, and with a feather light touch of his tongue, licked the precum off the tip of Blair's penis. Blair jerked his hips towards Jim's mouth, pleading, "Oh, please, Jim, do it, oh please now..."

Lightly grasping the base of Blair's cock in his hand, Jim swirled his tongue around the head, then licked his way, slowly, down and up, several times, savouring the taste of his Guide. By this time Blair's litany had become long, drawn out moans, and when Jim deep throated him, Blair let out a scream and grabbed Jim's head, holding him still while he pumped in and out of Jim's mouth. Jim sucked hard on Blair's cock, until, with a groan and a hard thrust, Blair came. Jim swallowed all of Blair's seed, and laid back on his side, looking up at his Guide. Jim was about to speak, when Blair reached forward and released Jim's erection from it's confines. As the younger man took Jim's entire length into his mouth, Jim let our a scream of pleasure: it felt so good to be in Blair's hot, wet mouth, with that velvet tongue stroking his cock. Reaching down and holding Blair's head still, Jim started fucking his mouth, and after only a few thrusts, Jim came almost convulsively, with Blair lapping up every bit of his ejaculate.

Jim turned himself around and pulled Blair into an embrace, and they kissed, each enjoying tasting themselves in the other's mouth. Jim wrapped his fingers in Blair's hair, loving the feel of it, it was like silk, so soft.

Blair cuddled in close to Jim, feeling safe in Jim's arms, never wanting to leave them again. "Mmmm, how long have you been planning this, Jim?"

"How on earth could I plan this, Sugar?" Jim asked him.

"Oh, what the back seat of the truck just _happened_ to be down?" Blair shot back.

"Well, I did put it down, hoping I'd need it. But how could I plan that you'd drip ice cream all over your fingers, hmmm? And what were you thinking about, anyway? It was like you were zoned," Jim responded.

Blair blushed a little, "I was watching you eat your ice cream, and well, it kinda turned me on, and I was trying to think of cold things to get my hard on to go away."

"I helped didn't I? All you had to do was ask," Jim said, laughing.

"Yeah, right, man. I wish we didn't have to go back to work, I really don't feel like it," Blair complained.

"That's okay, we're not going in, I'm taking the afternoon off, and I think we should head back to the loft, I'm starting to get hungry again..."


End file.
